Le cafard
by KeArrow
Summary: que se passe til lorsque Hinata boit trop? au programme une bouteille de sake, des réflexions et en prime une petite surprise à la fin Niark Niark. aller venez lire ma première fic


Salut à tous et à toutes. Et voila je vous offre ici ma première fic… la première publiée. Eyh mais c'est carrément ma première fic finit loool

Bon je crois que vous savez que les personnages appartiennent tous au grand Kishimoto  sauf deux… mais on voit aisément lesquels.

Elle est un peu longue oui je sais, mais je me suis tellement amusée à l'écrire que je n'ai pas fait attention. Désolée elle seront plus digestes la prochaine fois, mais bon trop de blabla

Place à l'histoire

« Cette maison est encore plus lugubre la nuit ». Avec un soupir, la jeune femme à qui appartenait cette sombre pensée, franchit les portes de la résidence principale des Huyga, prestigieuse famille du village caché de Konoha.

Evitant les gardes, elle regagna sa chambre, silencieuse, avançant telle une chatte avec l'aisance née de l'habitude. Ses camarades l'appelaient l'« ombre », tant cette discrétion était devenue pour elle une seconde nature.

Elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux limpides regardaient s'égrener les secondes sur l'horloge murale de la pièce. Lentement, rouage impeccable, l'aiguille des minutes suivant celle des secondes se positionna sur le 12. Son regard se fit alors plus mélancolique. La tête baissée, elle referma la porte sur elle-même.

La chambre de la jeune femme était comme le reste de la maison, sobrement meublée. Un petit autel où trônait une photo de sa mère, ornait l'un des murs.

Bonsoir mère. Dit elle en s'inclinant respectueusement. Puis elle alla se poster à sa fenêtre.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil ce soir. La lune est si belle… ». Elle s'approcha de l'autel, ouvrit l'une des portes du placard en dessous, en retira une bouteille de saké vieille de 18 ans, perdue au milieu d'autres souvenirs et prit un verre.

« Une cuvée spéciale » se dit elle ironiquement en lisant l'inscription dessus.

D'un geste sec, elle la dessella et…

Kampai mère ! Le son de sa voix parvenant à ses oreilles avait quelque chose d'incongru dans le silence habituel de la maison.

La première gorgée lui brûla la gorge, amenant des larmes et du rouge sur ses joues. Après avoir étouffé quelques hoquets, la deuxième gorgée de saké passa mieux.

« C'est amer ce truc ! Comment peux t on aimer ça ? »

La troisième, amena la réponse à sa question… enfin en partie

« Bah c'est pas si dégueulasse que ça ». Retournant s'installer sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour contempler le fabuleux clair de lune, elle laissa peu à peu son esprit s'évader.

Encore une mission réussit. L'Akatsuki comptait à présent un membre de moins. ANBU. Depuis un an qu'elle avait rejoint la section d'élite des ninja de Konoha, c'était seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle mesurait tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Toute sa famille, même l'hokage avaient douté de ses capacités. Appelée en mission en dernier recours, sommée par son propre père de ne pas rester dans les pattes de ses camarades, elle avait enduré en silence toutes ces humiliations. S'entraînant seule ou plus rarement avec son équipe, elle s'était accrochée, avait enduré milles souffrances, s'était endurcie (même si au fond, elle détestait toujours la violence et le meurtre, elle avait appris à ne pas le montrer) et contre toute attente avait progressé. Adaptant les techniques de son clan, elle avait crée son propre style, le perfectionnant sans cesse…

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'alcool ne parvenait pas a réchauffer son âme glacée.

Une parfaite arme, un parfait petit soldat. Voila ce qu'elle était devenue. Entièrement dévouée à son village. Tout le monde était si fier d'elle. N'était ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu ? Avoir la satisfaction de servir à quelque chose, trouver enfin un but dans la vie. N'était ce pas pour cela qu'elle avait développé sa propre version du taïjutsu des Hyuga ? Ces lames sortant des ses doigts dépliés et qu'elle pouvait étirer à sa guise, lui donnaient en effet une précision de l'ordre du micron. Une précision que seul une utilisation poussée du Byakugan permettait. Son don héréditaire aussi avait bénéficié de son entraînement intensif. Elle pouvait maintenant l'activer sans qu'aucune manifestation physique visible ne se produise. Pas de veines qui gonflent, pas besoin de plisser les yeux. Tout cela faisait d'elle un élément indispensable lors de missions nécessitant discrétion et précision. Si on y ajoutait son aptitude quasi innée à passer inaperçue… oui, elle était devenue une recrue de choix pour l'ANBU. Et cela faisait un sacré pied de nez au destin.

« A la santé de l'héritière ».

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans la chambre. Une voix aux accents si tristes… Se levant d'un bond, elle improvisa un discours pour les rouleaux de techniques, soigneusement empilés dans un coin de sa chambre.

« Ce soir… ce soir! Je bois à la santé de la famille. Vive la famille ! Qui passe avant tout, sauf avant le village bien sur. Quoique si elle le pouvait… » Pouffa t-elle.

« Je voudrais faire aussi une spéciale dédicace à mon père… qui ne m'a prise en considération que le jour où j'ai battu ma propre sœur, gagnant ainsi définitivement mon titre d'héritière ».

Elle leva sa bouteille face a son public et continua. « Ma propre sœur, que j'ai élevée depuis la mort de ma mère, qui est pour moi presque une fille, ma propre sœur… » Sa voix s'étouffa en un murmure.

« Enfin je bois encore une fois à la santé de l'héritière. Vive l'héritière ! » Dit elle en levant les bras. Son geste de joie la déséquilibra, la précipitant à terre. Elle en profita pour admirer, le fabuleux motif naturel des planches de bois constituant le plafond de sa chambre.

« Bah et puis après hein ? Quand il n'y a pas de missions, que deviens tu ? Que devient une arme, une fois que son propriétaire l'a redéposée sur son râtelier ? Hormis les missions, je n'ai rien.

Regardant le Saké elle continua. « Hmm ! 18 ans d'âge, tu as été mis en bouteille le jour de ma naissance, mon ami ».

« Eh oui ma vie est vide, comme cette bouteille bientôt. Tsss et ce baka qui persiste à ne voir en moi qu'une bonne copine un peu étrange. Dire que ma force d'aujourd'hui c'est à lui que je la dois. Tout ça c'était pour me montrer digne de sa confiance. On n'abandonne personne derrière soi, hein ! ».

Depuis longtemps le verre ne lui servait plus, c'était plus simple de boire directement au goulot. « Ce soir pas de fifille bien élevée » se dit elle en riant.

Et l'autre qui ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre eux. Ils avaient été comme des frères, puis avaient tenté pendant quelques temps d'entretenir une relation plus… intime, mais elle s'était finalement rendue compte que la fraternité entre eux lui convenait mieux. Lui par contre, n'avait pas encore comprit sa vision des choses, et ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle se console dans ses bras. Tant qu'il pouvait être avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Tout va bien Hinata sama ?

Toujours dans la même position, sans même lever la tête, Hinata le rassura.

Oui Sato tout va bien, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter je vais bien, tu peux disposer.

Le jeune serviteur réfréna son inquiétude et son envie de se précipiter vers l'héritière Hyuga allongée sur le sol de sa chambre à une heure du matin, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

Bien Hinata sama… je … heu … je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

Merci… merci Sato.

Alors qu'il s'en allait, il cru surprendre un sourire sur son visage. Son cœur s'emballa, tandis qu'une rougeur gagnait ses joues. Il sortit.

« Ils ne sont peut être pas si impassibles que ça les Hyuga après tout ». Se dit elle avec un petit sourire. « N'empêche que cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Ce sont ces petits riens en définitive qui me font le plus plaisir. Comme cette fois où Takeshi est venu soigner mes blessures. Au moins père m'a choisi un bon fiancé ».

Elle se rappelait ce jour où elle était vraiment allée trop loin dans son entraînement avec son meilleur ami. Elle était rentrée chez elle les yeux douloureux et pleins de bleus et de bosses. Sans mots dire, Takeshi était apparu et avait appliqué un onguent sur ses ecchymoses. Elle se souvenait de ses longs cheveux couleur de geai, des ses yeux si semblables aux siens, mais surtout de ses mains impeccablement soignées, où transparaissaient tant de douceur et tant de force mêlées. Fiancés depuis peu, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Peu à peu, le premier moment de gène avait laissé place à une vraie complicité. Pourtant aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés. Les heures passèrent en silence tandis qu'ils restaient côte à côte en une muette communication. La timidité maladive d'Hinata, s'était peu à peu estompée et elle s'était habituée à sa présence aux effets si relaxants. Depuis lors, elle recherchait de plus en plus la présence du jeune homme de deux ans son aîné.

« Les Hyuga sont comme des oiseaux en cage. (tient mais cette comparaison est si ironique… et si appropriée). Plus efficace qu'un sort, la tradition les bride et détruit ce clan à petits feux. Un Hyuga n'existe pas en tant qu'individu à part entière, mais comme une partie de sa famille ».

C'est décidé, quand je reprendrai les rênes du clan, tout cela changera, anciens ou non !

« Bah cette bouteille descend trop vite ». Son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir. « Et cet idiot avec ses ramens… Ramens ? Mais je n'ai pas mangé moi ! Aller on va manger !

Mais c'est dur de se lever. Les lunes sont vraiment belles ce soir… tient il y a trois lunes maintenant ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à l'Hokage ».

Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, elle réussit à se lever.

Chuut il ne faut pas faire de bruit, je vais … passer… par les toits. Hihi ça va être marrant.

En deux bonds elle fut sur le toit de la résidence Hyuga. « Comme je me sens légère… mais après tout c'est la fête aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas dansant la bouteille de saké aux trois quarts vide en équilibre sur la tête, en chantonnant :

« Joyeux anniversaire… joyeux anniversaire »

« Ah on est déjà arrivé ? Et puis où est mon Saké ? Ah oui il est fini… parti … loin de moi… par là ». Dit elle avec un large geste de la main qui la fit tourner sur elle-même. « Allons y chez Ichiii … ku.

Ah bin non j'y suis déjà ».

Ohayooo chichi-kun. Je voudrait un bol de ramens au porc. Parce que le port… ramène… à bon port hihihi les bateaux à bon porc euh port eheheh. T'as compris ma blague… porc et port …bateau quoi.

Un silence pesant suivit sa petite diatribe. Elle eu une petite moue boudeuse.

pfff aucun humour ces vieux.

Ichiraku regardait effaré la jeune femme la plus timide, mais aujourd'hui la plus séduisante de konoha, postée devant lui dans une combinaison ressemblant à celle de Lee, mais de couleur noire et qui laissait deviner beaucoup de choses, (sa veste de juunin étant restée dans sa chambre) chanceler en déblatérant des blagues vaseuses.

euh O…Okaeri Hinata san. Il est bien tard dit donc. Vous ne devriez pas être dehors à une heure pareille. Et puis vous êtes saoule ma parole !

Alors primo Chichilala je ne suis pas saoule, j'ai juste marqué le coup avant de venir dîner, car aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Ça se fête un 18e naninaniversaire. Aujourd'hui je suis majeure, Na !

Hehe bon anniversaire alors, Hinata san, vous devez être très heureuse. Mais vous avez peut être un peu trop fêté, surtout à jeun (ah ces jeunes). Alors vous prendrez un bon bol de ramen, c'est la maison qui offre. Et puis ça guérit tout le ramen, même les cuites, c'est bien connu. Ensuite ce jeune homme là va vous raccompagner.

Hinata n'avait en réalité plus rien entendu depuis « bon anniversaire ». Elle tentait de souffler sur une mèche d'un noir d'encre, échappée de sa longue tresse, et lui tombant dans les yeux.

Totalement partit dans son monde imaginaire, elle n'avait plus conscience de son entourage.

Je suis une friste tille … une trice… une … une …Je pleure. Vous vous rendez compte Chichi, j'ai 18 ans et ma vie est vide.

Ne dites pas ça Hinata san. Vous êtes une bonne ninja et …

Naaan je parle pas de ça. Dit elle en prenant une gorgée de bouillon. Je vous parle de ma vie sen. Ti. Men. Tale. J'ai passé plus de 5 ans à courir après un idiot de blond et qu'est ce que ça m'a apporté ? Hein, je vous le demande ? Hein ?

Euh … (Ishiraku ne savait plus comment faire taire la jeune fille).

Il n'a jamais su que je l'aimais, c'est dingue quand même. Il aurait fallu quoi, que je me ballade avec une pancarte sur le dos ? M'enfin tout le monde l'avait remarqué sauf lui. C'était même devenu un sujet de plaisanterie dans le village. Et lui pendant ce temps, collectionnait les conquêtes. Hmmm, ces naruto sont excellents.

Hehe merci beaucoup. Le pauvre homme n'en menait pas large.

Il se retourna vers sa fille d'un air gêné

ouh laaaa, elle en tient une sacrée belle ce soir. Et cet idiot qui est parti. Mais bon on ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir.

écoute retient la, le temps que je termine ma vaisselle et je la ramène.

Non c'est moi qui irai, toi tu ne bouges pas. Mais où est elle passée ? Ah ces ninja, ils sont vraiment impossibles.

Passablement requinquée par le bol de ramen, la jeune fille s'en était allée souriante, toute sa tristesse momentanément envolée.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas la menèrent vers le lac. Elle exécuta une curieuse danse faite de mouvements décousus qui pourraient faire penser à du taïjutsu avec beaucoup d'imagination. Le tout accompagné de petits cris étranges. Elle finit par s'asseoir, regardant le reflet de la lune sur l'eau.

Hinata qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ah c'est toi ! La nuit est belle n'est ce pas ?

Oui. Mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi dans ton état.

Le jeune homme d'ordinaire débordant de vie et réputé être un moulin à parole, avait adopté un style plus proche de celui de Shino. Le style Tombeau.

Il fait bon ce soir, je voulais regarder la lune avant de rentrer.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés au bord du lac. Les vaguelettes étaient autant de petits diamants scintillant dans la pénombre. Se laissant gagner par la magie des lieux, ils finirent par se détendre. Un long moment passa.

J'ai été un idiot.

Hmm quoi ? fit Hinata qui commençait à s'assoupir.

Tu avais raison. J'ai été un idiot. Son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du lac.

Oui.

Ne … ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait. Je… j'étais là ce soir. A Ichiraku.

Ah. Oooh.

Tu sais je l'avais remarqué, je veux dire je connaissais tes sentiments pour moi. Mais au moment où j'avais enfin rassemblé tout mon courage pour faire le premier pas, tu … tu es sortie avec … lui. Donc je croyais que j'avais plus ma chance. Tu ne me regardais plus, et puis maintenant…

Tu sais je t'ai tellement suivi que je suis devenue experte en filature et en camouflage.

Oui j'en ai entendu parler.

Et bien c'est grâce à toi. Pendant une période je ne supportais plus de ne pas être près de toi, de ne pas sentir ton odeur.

Et toutes tes conquêtes, les dieux savent que tu en as eu, étaient autant de coups de poignards dans mon cœur.

Elle s'était couchée à présent, les mains sur la nuque, et contemplait les étoiles.

Je ne ferai pas une autre erreur.

Quoi ?

Joyeux anniversaire Hinata

Se penchant sur elle, il l'embrassa doucement.

Le regard étonné d'Hinata, sembla s'illuminer. Elle ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser. Leurs mains se joignirent, puis leurs baisers se firent plus insistants…

L'aube se leva doucement sur le lac de Konoha. Sur l'une des berges, un couple était étendu dans un fouillis de feuilles et de vêtements. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

« mmfff j'ai l'impression de m'être battue contre Gamabunta. Beurk j'ai mal au cœur. »

Elle s'éloigna précipitamment dans un buisson. « Au secours quelqu'un, tuez moi, j'ai même mal au bout de mes cheveux. Mmmffff m'en souviendrai de ma première cuite. Promis je ne boirai plus jamais ». elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et se lava le visage.

« Qu'est ce que Takeshi dirait s'il me voyait dans cet état » ? Peu à peu des bribes de ses performances de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se retourna lentement vers la personne couchée près d'elle.

« Oh lala mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, on a … j'ai… avec… AAAAHHHH ! » Le premier moment de panique passa, puis un deuxième. Enfin, elle relativisa.

« Après tout, j'en ai toujours rêvé ». Les longs cheveux ébouriffés du jeune homme avaient pris des reflets flamboyants. Elle ne cessait de le contempler, étendu près d'elle, sa poitrine puissante se soulevant régulièrement. Elle caressa ses tatouages faciaux. « Les tatouages de Kyubi » se dit elle. Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé d'un tel moment. A présent elle pouvait le contempler, suivre chaque courbe de son corps sans se cacher. Elle admirait ses bras musclés, dans lesquels elle se sentait si bien.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. « Takeshi. Il ne cesse de hanter mes pensées, même quand je suis avec un autre homme… » Elle sourit. Elle avait comprit. C'était comme le fait de trouver la solution à une énigme difficile. C'était … une révélation.

Naruto avait représenté tout son idéal, son horizon, son saint Graal. Il avait été le premier à lui avoir fait confiance, à lui avoir donné envie de se dépasser. Depuis cette fois là au premier examen chuunin. Il avait été comme elle. Deux êtres solitaires, sous-estimés, incompris. Mais grâce à lui, elle avait trouvé la force de changer non seulement pour elle-même, mais désormais pour son clan. Et lui aussi avait changé, et suivait sa propre voie.

Silencieusement, elle s'habilla, s'approcha du jeune homme qui commençait à s'agiter et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Merci. Chuchota t-elle à son oreille.

Puis elle s'enfonça dans les buissons, sous le regard encore tout ensommeillé et étonné de Naruto.

Il entendit à peine sa dernière parole :

Adieux

Aller dites moi ce que vous en pensez SVP ?

7


End file.
